


Rumours And Whispers Of A Small Town

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: Everyone is spreading rumours around that Victoria "Vic" Moretti, and Walter "Walt" Longmire secretly has a relationship with each other. When, in fact, they are good friends, and Walt is already in a relationship.
Relationships: Martha Longmire/Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear, Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Rumours And Whispers Of A Small Town

Walt sighed, seeing the local newspaper sitting on his desk. Vic had left it there no doubt. Some criminal was using rumours that the sheriff and his female deputy were having an affair. Walt knew that this had all started because Vic was a younger woman who worked in the department. Both Vic and Walt were single. So it sparked rumours, like a lit match thrown into a haystack.

Vic was a hundred per cent single. Walt had a claim on him, and it wasn't Dr Donna Monaghan. The two of them had not worked, because of the rumours and whispers of a small town. Donna had known that Walt wasn't cheating on her. The pressure of others had started pulling them apart. Walt didn't want to make her life more complicated. So the two had ended on good terms and remained friends.

The rumours had always been there because of the friendship Vic and Walt had. He had found it ridiculous; he spent the same amount of time with all who worked with him in the station. But it was because she was the hot blond and all that crap, who knew the dirty minds of lonely men and isolated farmers. Should be felt good seeing that he would not have to deal with this shit. He was going to be retiring after this year was over. No more of those rumours could get to him out on his farm away from everyone.

Henry had been coming around more and helping him get the cabin finished. Henry also started getting Walt to think about putting in a guest room onto the cabin since he had so many drop-ins. It wasn't a bad idea, to be honest. Henry was more critical in Walt's life again. It was like the days of their youth or when they worked in the Prudhoe Bay oil fields.

Henry had been staying over, and Walt wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch. They had slept together many times throughout their friendship; it was no big deal. The bed was big, even if Henry tended to hug in the night, it never bothered him. Both were early risers. Henry getting breakfast ready and Walt tending to his animals, before both of them left for work.

Walt wished the day was over already; this reminded him of why Donna and his relationship ended. He had wanted to be alone on that day too; Donna was also going to need some time away. Walt then ended up spending two weeks away from everyone, except for going to work. He had not even been near The Red Pony, which only made Henry suspicious and worried. Later Henry appeared at Walt's cabin on a Monday after he finished work.

"Hey Henry, what brings you here?" Walt looked straight at the man sitting in one of the chairs on the porch.

"Well, a friend of mine calls me about his break up and decides to stay by himself licking his wounds," Henry replied. "Which if you ask me, sounds like he is rubbing salt into them."

"Yeah, that sounds funny." Walt dryly said.

"I see that you have cut back on your drinking too." Henry was watching and waiting for Walt's eyes to give him away.

"I thought that I undeputized you?" He said, pushing Henry back playfully.

"You would never be able to stop me from noticing things." Henry stood there in Walt's peripheral vision. He knew full well that Walt was trying not to make eye contact.

"More or less, you went through my trash." Walt frowned. Uncomfortable as he entered the cabin, taking off his hat and coat.

"Yes, I felt since my friend was not talking to me, and I had a growing concern for his health." Henry sternly told him off and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry about that Henry," Walt is trying to appeal to him. "But I felt like I needed to clear my head." Henry's look of a mother catching their child in the cookie jar and lying about it.

"By shutting others out?" Henry's voice is slightly louder now. "You have also been cleaning up it would seem." Henry pulls himself back together. His eyes find the boxes all over the floor filled with Martha Longmire's belongings.

"Yeah…I was deciding to let go of some things." Walt lets the words fall off his tongue. Henry can see the items inside. "I thought that it is time to let go now." Quite a lot of the boxes had Cady's name on them. "I won't forget her, of course. Donna said that I was hurting myself more by holding on to all this." Walt gestured roughly at the items around the floor. "She helped me start before we ended, and I'm finishing it now."

"So what does this mean for you?" Henry sounds unlike himself. Sure as hell looks lost.

"Hmm... Trying again?" Walt shyly said, "I would like to have someone in my life again."

"That's good to hear and good to know Walt." Henry ended up reverberating like some robot.

"Henry, are you ok? You don't sound like yourself right now." Walt stood beside Henry; his sheriffing instincts were coming forward. He could tell that Henry was in shock. "You should sit down." Lowering down onto the couch, Walt rubbed his shoulder to show comfort. Henry was a private man like Walt. Henry was what other people needed him to be, and he could show emotion well, but never the real Henry Standing Bear. That was Henry's alone to enjoy or to choose to share. "Henry?"

Henry didn't let him wait long, as he grabbed the front of Walt's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Is two weeks too quick?" Henry asks as they both stare at each other.

"No, I don't think so." Walt smiled.

"Good, I hope you remember that I can be a very jealous man Walt," Henry stated as he ran his hand tenderly along Walt's jaw. "I will not be sharing you again, you know."

"I don't mind one bit," Walt replied, settling his hands on Henry's waist and returning the kiss with passion.

Henry had felt like he had been waiting forever. After Martha was murdered, it seemed that everything had ended between them, and Henry had painfully accepted. He had hoped for Walt to return. All the one-night stands would never make up for being with someone you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments 100% welcome.  
> Working alone on this if there are any imperfections you know why.


End file.
